


Last Christmas

by onetruethree



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Minor Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Minor Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nino Lahiffe, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree
Summary: Marinette watches as her family grow right in front of her eyes, one Christmas at a time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Everyone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Last Christmas

1.

It was Adrien and Marinette's first Christmas living together. They had been dating for over 3 years now, but they had just moved into their new apartment a couple months ago, and in the move they hadn't planned on decorating for Christmas. So when the 25th came, they bought a small tree and traded presents alone in their living room. Although it was only the two of them, they weren't lonely. They finally moved in together a few months prior after living with Alya and Nino. Recently, they had all mutually come to the decision that Adrien and Marinette should move out, especially now that Alya and Nino were starting to think about marriage. They were having Christmas alone this year, everyone else busy with trips, work, and their own families, but they didn't feel alone. That year, on that day, all they needed was each other. 

“So, who’s gonna open theirs first?” Marinette asked Christmas morning, around 7:00 AM, as they both stared at their presents. There were a handful of presents in total, all stacked neatly under the small tree in their living room. In the move, they neglected to think of Christmas decorations, so all they had was a small, plastic one that was barely a foot tall, and it was perched in the middle of the room on their coffee table. It was good enough for their purposes, though, and a full tree would probably just look out of place with moving boxes still strewn around the apartment. 

“You can go first,” he suggested, “Or we could open them both at the same time?” He grabbed one for Marinette and handed it to her, and then took one off the pile for himself. 

Understanding, she placed her fingers on the present, ready to open it. “Wanna race?” It was mainly a joke, but one she knew Adrien would want to play along to. 

She giggled as he practically dug into the present, winning because of the head start almost immediately. He took a look at what he had uncovered, and saw that it was a new shirt that he assumed Marinette had designed herself. It was fairly plain, in a solid color, since Adrien had been needing a button up that was appropriate for business functions with his dad, but it wasn’t completely boring, and he knew Marinette had tried her best to find a happy medium. He watched as she opened his present for her. 

This one was fun, and although at first she was a little skeptical, since when she first saw them, they seemed to only be socks, as she completely removed them from the packaging, she saw they were reindeer, complete with antlers sticking out from the top. “Oh my god, these are amazing.” She pulled them on as quickly as possible, wiggling her toes, making the reindeer move around with them. “I love you,” She said through giggles. 

“Love you, too.” 

There were a few more presents, including wine from Alya and Nino, and some basic pots and pans from Marinette’s parents, until they got down to the last two. 

“This one’s from me,” Adrien said, handing a particularly small box to Marinette, grabbing the last remaining present for himself. His was packaged in a distinct, flat box that he was sure he would be able to have guessed the contents of. 

She took her present, and although she had been enjoying the game of racing to open the presents (which Adrien won by a landslide, a fact that Marinette would later dispute on grounds of cheating), they both agreed that these presents should be handled with a little more care. She insisted he open his first, and he quickly complied. 

He wasn’t surprised that the box was filled with a dozen macarons, but he was surprised by the unfamiliar aroma they gave off, along with the bright colors that he had never seen on her macarons before. 

“They’re new holiday recipes my parents added to their recipes. There’s eggnog, pumpkin, peppermint, and gingerbread,” she explained, pointing to each row of flavors. 

“They look delicious,” he said picking one of the peppermint ones up and taking a bite. “And they are.” He hugged her, the angle a little awkward from their positions on the couch, but nonetheless warm and comforting. 

Then, she opened her present, and at first, she was a little hesitant. Judging by the size and shape of the box, it seemed like it could be a ring. It wasn’t that she never wanted to get married, but she wasn’t ready quite yet. They still had to finish moving in and all. But once she opened the box and saw the most beautiful pair of earrings, her nerves melted, and she reciprocated the hug. She almost teared up when he wrapped his arms around her and she remembered everything from the past three years. The pining, the moving on, the broken hearts, and finally, the confession. It seemed like the end of the world back then, but from where she was now, she knew it was the beginning of something new. “Thanks for a great Christmas, Adrien.” 

He smiled at her, knowing exactly the feeling of reflection as the year came to an end. “Thank you. But, the day isn’t over yet.” 

And he was right. They made and decorated cookies, the frosting making more and more of a mess as they started to smear it on each other’s faces. They had dinner together on the couch, trying not to spill their Chinese delivery on the floor of the living room as they watched Charlie Brown and Hallmark movies until they collapsed from exhaustion in each others arms.

2.

The next year, Marinette wasn’t apprehensive of a ring on her finger, and she welcomed the idea. They were both secure in their jobs, the apartment was completely moved into, and it seemed like the next big step coming was for Adrien to pop the question. Marinette couldn’t help but keep stealing glances at the small, square box perched on one of the top branches of their (now normal-sized) tree. 

This time, it wasn’t until 9:00 AM that they were ready to open presents. They were still excited for it, but they weren’t going to miss the rare opportunity to sleep in that came with time off from work. The only downside was that it was late enough for other people to interrupt them while Adrien was in the middle of opening a new set of cuff-links that his dad had been nice enough to send him this year. 

When someone rang the doorbell, they knew it couldn’t be Alya and Nino; they were on their honeymoon to Maui. Still, they were surprised when it turned out to be Luka. 

Luka had always been a bit of a sore issue with the couple. He dated Marinette for just over a year in high school, and it only ended because of her undying love for Adrien. Adrien, on the other hand, had gotten a little too emotionally open and uninhibited at a few sleepovers to the point that it made Luka get mixed signals. He would often ask himself, if these two are so madly in love with each other, why do they seem so interested in me? That is, until a few months ago, at Nino’s bachelor party, when Adrien got “a little” drunk and told everyone there that he and his girlfriend had a few unresolved feelings for an old friend. Of course, he forgot all about it in the morning, and so had everyone else.

Luka, however, had not forgotten. That blurry memory of Adrien’s slurred words kept him awake at night as he tried his hardest to interpret what it could mean. And by Christmas, he decided the best course of action would be to just confront him about it. 

“Luka!” Marinette said, smiling, welcoming him warmly into their home. “What brings you here?” She took his coat, inadvertently inviting him to stay longer than he had previously planned. Without his coat, his escape plan became a lot more difficult. At the same time, though, in seeing them both, he had hope that he wouldn’t need to escape. 

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting, but I needed to get something off my chest.” 

“Don’t worry, we were just opening presents, but it can wait,” she pointed to the pile of presents under the tree, and Luka’s eyes immediately went to the small box that seemed to hold a ring. That could be one explanation for why Adrien seemed so nervous, but Luka couldn’t tell for sure. The ring would complicate things, though. If Adrien was planning on proposing, this could possibly ruin his plans, and he didn't want that for him. 

“Look, I can come back later, if--” 

“No!” Adrien almost yelled, grabbing a hold of Luka, making sure he didn't move toward the door. “I want to hear what you have to say.”

That made Luka the slightest bit curious as to whether Adrien had completely forgotten that night or not. Nonetheless, it gave him courage. 

“Can we sit down?” 

Marinette’s mood changed, realizing this might be heavier of news than she first suspected. Adrien still seemed nervous. She led him to the couch, and they sat at the love seat that sat across from it.

Luka took a deep breath and tried to explain. “I’ve had a song stuck in my head.” 

The couple looked a little confused. 

“A couple of months ago, a certain someone put a song in my head, and I haven’t been able to think of much else.” A metaphor was the best way he could think of to do this without chickening out. He was still as corny as ever. “Do you remember back in high school, Marinette, when we were dating but you couldn’t stop thinking of Adrien?” 

She went red. She always felt guilty about that even if she couldn’t help what she was feeling. “I’m so sorry, Luka, I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

Luka hadn’t meant to bring back that guilt. “No, I don’t mean it like that.” He fiddled with his hands, not sure if they were longing to touch his guitar or the couple across from him more. “I mean, I think that’s what I’m feeling now. I know you couldn’t help it, and you knew it wasn’t the easiest thing to feel, but you did anyway. And I get it, I mean Adrien is--” he stopped himself, realizing he was getting a little ahead of himself, and tried to slow down. “What I’m trying to say is, you’re the song in my head.”

Marinette looked stunned, and Adrien now looked less nervous and more hurt. “Marinette?” He asked, not exactly understanding what Luka was trying to say, and not entirely to blame. 

“No, no, sorry,” He tried to clarify, “I have feelings for both of you,” he looked between both of them, watching for a change in their expressions. “I think I’m in love with both of you.” 

Maybe that was what finally made them realize what he was saying, or maybe it just made it seem a lot more real, but Luka could tell they looked even more startled than before. They didn't have any idea what to do after that, though, and Luka took it as a sign to leave, and stood up to move towards the door.

“Wait,” Adrien called, still sitting down, but looking oddly happy. “Stay for a while?” 

Luka couldn’t tell what this meant for the future, but he knew this was a good sign, and that it made sense that they had to give it time to sink in. He was just glad they didn't seem disgusted, or try to kick him out. He quickly texted his sister that he might be late for lunch and sat down with them, watching them open presents. 

Then, he remembered the small black box. It had been sitting in an obvious place under the tree, but now it was missing, and Luka wondered if Adrien had decided to postpone the proposal to later after Luka left. 

They opened a few presents, most of them from family members, until it came down to the last present, one from Marinette to Adrien. 

“Sorry, Luka. We didn't get you anything,” Marinette apologized. They hadn’t planned on seeing him until next week when everyone got together for New Years. 

“No, it’s fine. Just being here with you is a gift to me.” 

Adrien beamed, and Marinette rolled her eyes at the cheese, but her heart sang, and it gave her courage. “Okay, Adrien, I know you weren’t really planning on this gift, and you have every right to turn it down, but--” She stood up, pulling him up with her, holding tight onto both of his hands, only letting go of one to reach into her pocket for a little black box. “Will you marry me?” 

That was one of many surprises he had gotten that day, and although they were all good, he swore his heart wouldn’t be able to take another one. As the news sunk in, and she pulled the ring from the box, he started to feel tears build in his eyes, and before he could get choked up he got out an enthusiastic “Yes!” before collapsing in her arms. She caught him and held him, tears starting to form in her own eyes until she pulled her now-fiancé into a kiss. 

They got lost in the moment, and the kiss went on for so long Luka began to wonder if he should excuse himself, but finally they broke apart, both smiling ear to ear. All Luka could think of was to say, “Congrats!” And that send them all into fits of laughter. 

In the excitement, as she went over to sit back down, Marinette leaned over Luka and kissed him quickly yet firmly on the lips. Luka looked the most surprised of them all at the action, in fact, the couple mainly looked content and comfortable. Luka realized that even with their own lives playing out different from his, they could still love him, and cherish him, and he had no reason to be scared that they would abandon him. 

The day wasn’t over, though, and for Luka, it was the beginning of something new. 

3.

Adrien and Marinette both now wore matching rings, and Luka kept a toothbrush at the apartment that only two years earlier hadn’t even held their own belongings. Marinette felt the happiest she had in her life, like her heart was full, and that it could burst at any second. It often felt like that on sleepy mornings when Adrien woke her up with a kiss, or when Luka woke them both up with breakfast in bed. 

Then, Kagami moved back to Paris. Not to mention, Marinette’s two favorite people (no offense to her boyfriends), Nino and Alya, were finally back from their honeymoon that had lasted quite a bit longer than planned. 

Marinette saw her for the first time in years ordering at her parent’s bakery. 

“One box of orange macarons, please?” She asked the employee at the counter, and Marinette recognized the voice instantly. 

“Kagami?” Marinette peaked from the other room into the main area of the shop and saw exactly who she was expecting. 

Kagami seemed a little less sure, but when she caught a glimpse of Marinette, despite how much the two of them had changed, she knew it was her. “Marinette!” She didn't exactly know why she was surprised to see her in her own parents’ shop, but nonetheless, she ran up to her old friend, more excited than was probably rational. 

They sat down, mindlessly eating the macarons Kagami had ordered, and catching up. Kagami had gone to university in Japan, so it had been a while since they’d seen each other, and even over breaks she didn't have time to meet up. 

“I really missed you.” Marinette confessed, and it was true. Despite having an abundance of friends, Kagami had always held a special place in Marinette’s heart, and she hadn’t known how much she missed her until now. 

“Likewise.” Kagami had definitely gotten better at smiling, Marinette noted, and she basically swooned when that smile was directed at her. “So, what have you been up to?”

Marinette showed off her ring. 

“Adrien or Luka?” Kagami half-joked. 

Marinette laughed, but mostly because of how perfectly Kagami had guessed the situation. “Well, the ring’s Adrien’s. The baby, that’s a little more of a mystery.” She made sure no one other than Kagami heard that last part, not wanting to scare her parents with any premature news. 

“Baby?” This was quite a lot of information for Kagami to catch up on. 

“Keep it quiet, though, I haven’t told them yet.” 

Kagami complied, more out of inability to wrap the situation around her head than anything else. 

“So, what brings you back to Paris?”

Kagami immediately looked down, picking up a macaron to hide her frown. "I missed it here." That wasn't a lie. She did miss Paris. But mainly, she missed the people. 

Marinette didn't press further; she knew Kagami was reserved about her personal life, and it wouldn't help her much to pressure her to tell. They decided to move the conversation to Marinette’s apartment, where they would have more privacy. 

That was, until Marinette got home and saw Adrien and Luka waiting for her. “What are you guys doing here already?” She asked. She had been counting on them being gone for a few more hours, and after seeing them, she suddenly had to deal with how she would tell them she was pregnant. 

“Finished up shopping early,” Adrien explained, and then saw the familiar frame of his ex-girlfriend hiding behind his current one. “Kagami?” He asked, a smile creeping onto his face. They hadn’t seen each other in what felt like a decade, and even after the breakup he still missed her. 

She made her way into the apartment. “Hello, Adrien,” she smiled politely at him, then at Luka. “Hello, Luka.” He waved back at her. “Are you guys... dating now?” She tried to put it into words.  
  


“You could say that,” Luka answered, and Adrien and Marinette agreed. It was a bit hard to define, but they didn't really care what they called their relationship, they just knew they loved each other. 

Kagami didn't question further, and instead looked at Marinette for guidance on what they should do now that their plans were interrupted. 

Marinette shrugged, caught between wanting to catch up with Kagami and wanting to tell her boys the big news. She settled on sitting down on the couch next to the tree, which this year was decorated with small music notes and guitars from Luka’s ornament collection. She wasn’t sure exactly how to tell them, but she knew she had to, and they had a right to know. “Can you guys come sit down?” She asked her boys. “Kagami, you can be here for this if you want, wherever you’re comfortable.” Kagami quickly sat down next to her, wanting to support her. 

Marinette appreciated the support, and in fact, Kagami inspired her not to hesitate. “I’m pregnant.” Luka and Adrien both looked like they had been hit by a train for a split second, and Marinette reverted back to where she was comfortable, and started to ramble. “I don’t know whose it is, but I was hoping it didn't really matter, and I guess both of you have a choice if you want to be in their life or not--”

Luka stopped her from speaking any further. “Marinette. It’s okay.” He took Adrien’s hand and looked into his eyes, making sure they were on the same page. “We’re gonna be dads!” He could already see the future rushing by in his head, celebrating birthdays, and going to school plays, and teaching their kid guitar. 

Adrien tried and failed to hold back tears. 

Marinette started to ramble again, this time out of excitement instead of nervousness. “I’m not sure if there’s enough room in the apartment for all of us, and I’m sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just took the test this morning, and I know this wasn’t in our plans at all--” 

Adrien interrupted her with a hug that Luka soon joined. They all made incoherent sounds that displayed their excitement, and Kagami was happy for them. She just didn't know what to do as they celebrated something that she wasn’t a part of. 

“I’ll see you later, Marinette,” she said, standing up to leave. 

But Marinette held her hand out and said, “If you’re not gonna join the hug, at least join us for dinner.” 

Kagami took hold of Marinette’s hand and squeezed it, but made no movement to join the hug. 

* * *

Later that night, they were all trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements, since it had gotten too late for Kagami to go back to her place. 

"We can all sleep in the master and you can sleep in the guest bedroom, if that's alright with you," Marinette suggested, thinking that was reasonable. It wasn't unheard of for Luka to sleep in their bed with them, and it was a better alternative to someone having to sleep on the couch. 

Kagami looked at Marinette shyly, not wanting to reveal her answer. 

“I think she’d be more comfortable with you there, Marinette,” Luka said, trying his best to put himself in Kagami’s shoes. 

“Oh,” Marinette said, blushing. “That’s a good idea, actually. You have no idea how much the two of them snore,” she joked, and Adrien feigned indignance. Luka just laughed, because it was actually true to some extent, even if Marinette wasn’t completely free of blame, either. 

“Thank you for being so hospitable, Marinette.” She turned to the boys. “All of you were wonderful, actually. I forgot how much I missed this.” 

Marinette lead her to the guest room, and let her get under the covers. “If you change your mind, I can leave and sleep somewhere else.”

Kagami appreciated her support, but she didn't want Marinette to leave. “Please stay. I don’t want to sleep alone again.”

That brought tears to Marinette’s eyes, as well as an overwhelming sense to protect her. “Okay. I’ll stay.” She snuggled in close to Kagami under the covers, putting an arm around her when she rolled over, now facing Marinette. 

“Sleep well, Kagami.” 

Kagami would sleep well, feeling more comfortable than she had in weeks. And in the wake of everything that transpired that night, they all almost forgot it would be Christmas in the morning.

4.

Their apartment felt very full the next year. 

Luka and Kagami were in and out all year, Luka usually staying at Juleka and Rose’s place, or sometimes his mom's when he needed to practice guitar without annoying the neighbors. Kagami, on the other hand, only stayed at their place to avoid her mom, who was out of town most days. Also, their little girl, Rachel, who was 3 months old now, was a handful. Plus, they were expecting Alya and Nino to come over and spend Christmas morning with them, so things were a bit hectic.

They had stayed up late wrapping presents that had previously been neglected to take care of Rachel. The pile of presents under the tree was almost double the size it was last year, so it took quite a while to wrap everything. By the time they finished, they were all falling asleep on each other and Marinette had to drag them to bed, Adrien and Luka in the master, and her and Kagami in the guest room, like usual when all four of them slept there. Sometimes they would switch around, and sometimes they would all pile onto the master bed when things were really tough, but they needed their beauty sleep, so Marinette elected to go with the easiest sleeping arrangement. 

Kagami snuggled close to Marinette, and just when she thought they were both about to fall asleep, Kagami spoke up. "It's been a year."

"What?"

"It's been a year. Since I came back. It's felt like longer," Kagami pointed out.

Marinette smiled, too tired to open her eyes. "You're right." Marinette played with the ring on her left hand, realizing how much her life has changed in just a few years. "I have a family now." Of course, she had a family when it was just Adrien and her. But now, she had so many people in her life, she was starting to wonder if she was worthy of it all. As if right on schedule, she heard Rachel start to cry in the other room. She chuckled under her breath and quickly said to Kagami, "Go back to sleep. I'll take care of her." She walked to the master bedroom, where Rachel's crib was and picked her up, catching a quick glance at her boys. They were both snoring lightly, and they were both closer to the left side than usual, as if they were so used to Marinette being there, they didn't even bother taking her space on the bed. She bounced Rachel on her arm, hoping she could quiet her before they woke up. Once she saw Luka stirring, she realized she had just been staring and went to the kitchen to warm up some formula.

Despite Marinette's instructions, Kagami wandered into the kitchen, with the excuse that she was thirsty, to see Marinette trying her best to quiet Rachel. She let her drink the formula in peace, which did seem to do the trick.

Kagami yawned, alerting Marinette to her presence. 

"Kagami, why are you up?" Marinette asked, most of her attention on Rachel.

"I'm in love with you."

"What?" Marinette looked up from her baby to get a good look at Kagami, who seemed incredibly tired. "Really?" It wasn't really something Kagami would joke about, and it wasn't that surprising, but Marinette had to make sure.

Kagami just stepped forward, towards Marinette and Rachel, attempting to get closer to her, and part of Marinette hoped she was moving in for a kiss. 

Before they could do anything, though, Rachel started to cry again, and they both wanted to laugh. 

"What's everyone doing up?" Luka asked from the other side of the kitchen, probably since he had been woken up by Rachel's cries, but he was smiling, so they hoped he wasn't too annoyed at the noise.

"Just feeding Rachel," Marinette said, although the blush on their cheeks said otherwise.

"Alright," he said, skepticism in his voice. "Do you want me to take Rachel?"

"No, I got her. She's calming down now." She took the bottle away as Rachel was starting to drift back asleep in her arms. "Kagami, why don't you go back to bed while I put her down?"

Kagami did as she was told, and Marinette moved into the master bedroom with Luka. Adrien was barely awake, and he squinted at the small amount of light the open door let through.

"I think there's something more between Kagami and I, are you okay with that?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be? You're free to date whoever you want, and I for one believe she's a great choice."

Marinette appreciated the approval, but mainly she was asking for Adrien's permission, seeing as this was his ex they were talking about.

"Yeah, of course, Mari. I'm happy for you. For both of you." 

Marinette smiled, feeling extremely lucky to have such supportive partners. "Okay, thanks. Just making sure. Goodnight, guys." She heard Adrien already snoring again, but Luka was still awake and told her to have a good night as well. She put Rachel back down and went back to the other room, where Kagami was trying her hardest to go back to sleep with the nervous thumping in her chest from the confrontation minutes earlier. "Hey," Marinette said, trying to resolve the tension between them. "I want to ask you a question, but you can go to sleep if you prefer."

Kagami rolled over to face her. "Ask away."

"Can I kiss you?"

Oh. That wasn't the question she was expecting. 

"That's what you wanted to do earlier, right? I'm sorry if I misread things--"

Kagami kissed her, only for a second, then pulled away, embarrassed by her impulsivity. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have--”

Marinette kissed her back, but rougher, and longer, and deeper, with all the practice from kissing Luka and Adrien. It was a bit different, obviously, not just because she was a girl, but because she was Kagami. At first, she seemed stiff, as if she had never been kissed before, but Marinette knew that wasn’t the case. Then, she moved her hand to Marinette’s face, and she was so soft about it that Marinette almost felt bad pulling away. “I love you, too, Kagami,” she said simply, making clear her intentions. “But, I’m very tired at the moment. Can we continue this later?” 

“Absolutely.” 

* * *

The next morning, Alya and Nino knocked at the door, waking all of them up at what seemed like the middle of the night to them, but was really closer to 8:00. Marinette groaned, trying her best to wake up, and was relieved when she heard someone get up in the other room to answer the door, knowing it was probably Adrien, since he had gotten the best night’s sleep of them all. Despite not having to answer the door, however, she would still have to get up, since it was Christmas morning. She also didn't want to wake Kagami up, but knew it would be better to do it now to give her some time to get up. And, she realized, the best way to do this was to wake her up with a kiss. She planted one on her cheek, which was enough to make her open her eyes. 

“Morning.”

“Good morning, Marinette.” She squinted at the light, half-convinced that half of the brightness was coming off of Marinette. She seemed happy enough to burst. Kagami, however, wasn’t as much of a morning person. “Is it morning already?” She wanted to snuggle back under the covers and sleep for another hour, at least. 

“I’ll make hot chocolate?” She bribed, and it did the trick. They left the guest bedroom to make their way to the living room, where everyone else was gathered around the tree. Luka was also there, holding Rachel tight to his chest. It was pretty early for her to be up, but Marinette assumed she must’ve woken up from all the commotion anyway, and they wanted her to be there for her first Christmas, even if she wouldn’t remember it. 

They had a breakfast of toast and eggs, then moved on to opening presents, which took about an hour. By the time they were done and were chatting about the things they got, Rachel was asleep, now in Adrien’s arms, and clung tight to the new teddy bear her parents had gotten her. Adrien went into the master bedroom to put her down, and Marinette went into to kitchen to make more hot chocolate for the group, stopping to kiss Kagami on the way. She hadn’t exactly meant it to show off to Alya and Nino, but it came across that way. 

“Wow, Marinette, you get all the attention,” Alya teased.

“Someone sounds jealous,” Marinette teased back as she handed Kagami her refilled mug of cocoa. 

Even though it was a joke, Alya blushed, and her husband laughed. “Babe, you’re not exactly subtle.” 

“What are you talking about, Nino?”

He rolled his eyes. “Just kiss her already,” he said, and everyone else in the room, including Adrien who was now standing at the doorway of the bedroom, stared as Alya complied, making her way over to Marinette. 

Kissing Alya wasn’t foreign to Marinette, but it felt like hearing a song she hadn’t heard in years. She had forgotten how it felt, and it brought back a flood of memories. She remembered the way she used to bite her lip ever so slightly, how their teeth would sometimes knock together, how their tongues used to dance clumsily together. This time, though, they were both more practiced at it, and it felt almost choreographed, like they had been planning this ever since the last time they had kissed, since there had been no warning that it would be the last. “You know I love you, right?” Alya said once it was over, their faces so close Marinette could almost feel the words before she heard them. 

“I love you, too, Alya.” Marinette said, and it was true, but she couldn’t believe she had said that twice to two different people in a matter of 12 hours, even if they had meant completely different things to her.

Luka spoke up first. “As much as I enjoyed that, I think Nino’s the one who’s jealous now.”

Nino stood up and walked over to his wife. “You’re right about that, Luka.” 

Kissing Nino _was_ foreign to Marinette, but it was comfortable, and she got a quick glimpse of what Alya felt for him. The kiss was quick, and then Nino stepped away. “I’ll take my wife back now, if you don’t mind.”

Marinette giggled in delight, knowing how much she was loved, and she didn't know how Christmas could get any better than this one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late for Christmas, but oh well. Also, I wasn't sure how to tag it since there were so many ships, but I tried my best. Comments are much appreciated, and thanks for reading!


End file.
